marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii)
World 1 is the first world of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. This takes place at Mushroom Kingdom. This world allows the player to watch hint movies. The boss here is Larry Koopa. The mini-boss is Goomba. If the player is playing 1 Player Mode, this is the first world that introduces Toad being kidnapped by enemies. This is only playable on 1 Player. The Cannon in this world shoots to World 5. This music has the same music as the first world of New Super Mario Bros. 2 Story *Before World 1-1: On Princess Peach's birthday, the Koopalings move their cake into the Castle and kidnap Peach and take them to the Airship. The heroes chase them while Toads shoot power-ups. Larry guards the first tower. *After World 1-2: After Mario and company completes 1-2, a Toad will run to Mario and tell him that Bowser, Jr. has sent him a letter saying he has captured a Toad if Mario plays single player. If Mario is playing single player, a Goomba will capture Toad into 1-1 and Mario must save him. If Mario is playing multiplayer, Toad will just warn Mario and leave. *After World 1-Tower: After Larry is defeated, Larry jumps out of the Tower and goes into the Castle. *After World 1-Castle: After Larry is defeated, he gives up the key. Bowser, Jr. taunts him and heads for the Desert. Levels World 1-1 World 1-2 World 1-3 World 1-Tower World 1-4 World 1-5 World 1-6 World 1-Castle Extra Levels World 1-Peach's Castle World 1-Peach's Castle is a level that accesses you to watch hint movies. The hint movies has to be unlocked by having 0, 3 or 5 star coins for each movie you watch. World 1-Cannon World 1-Cannon is a level that is unlocked by exiting through the World 1-3 Secret Exit. This Cannon takes the player(s) to World 5. World 1-Enemy Course World 1-Enemy Course is an Enemy Course level that is unlocked by completing 1-4. The player must collect 8 Toad Bubbles by avoiding or killing Goombas. If the player collects 8 bubbles when there are 1 on the screen, 200 Points are awarded. When there are 2 on the screen, 400 Points are awarded. When there are 3, 800 Points are awarded. When there are 4, 1000 Points are awarded. When there are 5, 2000 Points are awarded. When there are 6, 4000 Points are awarded. When there are 7, 8000 Points are awarded. When there all 8, a 1-Up is given to each player playing. The player will earn a reward of 3 Mushrooms in the Item Storage for getting all 8 Bubbles from a Toad. The level starts with 2 Mega Goombas, 4 Grand Goombas or 8 Goombas. Enemies *Cheep-Cheep *Deep-Cheep *Dry Bones *Eep-Cheep *Goomba *Hammer Bro *Koopa Paratroopa *Koopa Troopa *Mega Cheep-Cheep *Mega Deep-Cheep *Mega Eep-Cheep *Piranha Plant *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Super Thwomp *Thwomp *Urchin *Venus Fire Trap Category:Mario Category:Worlds Category:Kamek's Appearances Category:Bowser, Jr.'s Appearances Category:World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii